choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Birchport
Birchport is the main setting of Veil of Secrets. It is a fictional seaside town located in Massachusetts, USA. Birchport is described as a small town, and the society is often segregated by income. The elites, especially the Sterlings, hold a massive power over the people, largely through their control of the justice system. According to Pierce Sterling, his family owns the town. The same feeling of entitlement is shared by Chief Tommy Walsh, who in Chapter 11 of Veil of Secrets claims that Birchport is his town, as he's trying to force Your character to leave. It was last featured in Chapter 16 of Veil of Secrets. Geography History Pierce Sterling's ancestor Magnus Sterling, a captain of the ship The Endurance, arrived at Birchport in the 17th century. He turned it into a town with trading connections to Europe and beyond. Birchport first appeared on a map dating back to 1655. More recently, the Emerson family moved into Birchport, and the two wealthy families formed a tenuous relationship. Although the families became close enough (at least publicly) that Grant was expected to act as Tanner's best man, he describes a history of class and racial tension between the Sterlings (white, old money) and the Emersons (black, new money). Places Sterling Property Sterlinggalaatday.jpg|The Sterlings' 4th of July gala at day Sterling gala at night.jpg|The Sterlings' 4th of July gala at night Sterling manor at night.jpg|View of the Sterlings' manor at night Sterling manor at day.png|View of the Sterlings' manor at day Pierce's study.png|Pierce Sterlings' study Sterling manor grand hall.png|View of the Sterlings' grand hall Sterling manor dining room.png|The Sterlings' dining area Sterling manor room.png|View of one of the rooms in the manor Sterling manor wedding arrangement.png|Kate's and Tanner's wedding Bryce's_bedroom.jpg|Bryce's bedroom Margaret's_bedroom.jpg|Margaret's bedroom Cabin Inside of cabin.jpg|The inside of the cabin Kate was found in Cabin locked room.jpg|The locked room containing the stalker photo Docks Docks.jpg|View of the docks Docks during day.jpg|Docks at day Docks during night.jpg|Docks at night Docks storage.jpg|Dock Storage Shipwreck Sally's.jpg|Shipwreck Sally's, the bar at the docks Flynn's_houseboat_interior.jpg|The interior of Flynn's houseboat Flynn's_houseboat_rooftop.jpg|The rooftop of Flynn's houseboat B&B Bed and breakfast.png|The bedroom Bed and breakfast desk.jpg|The desk at the Bed and breakfast Marina Marina at day.jpg|Marina at day Marina at night.png|Marina at night Tanner's yacht.png|The inside of Tanner's yacht Marina boats.png|View of the boats at the marina The_Endurance.jpg|View of The Endurance The_Endurance's_interior.jpg|The Endurance's interior Lighthouse Birchport_lighthouse.jpg|Full view of the lighthouse Lighthouse_office.jpg|Nikolai's office at the lighthouse Lighthouse_staircase.jpg|The staircase at the lighthouse Lighthouse_lantern.jpg|The lantern at the lighthouse Other Places Kate'sapartmentbuilding.jpg|View of Kate's apartment building Birchport police station.jpg|View of the office at the police station Birchport beach.jpg|The sunset at Birchport's beach Taffy shop.jpg|Putnam's Taffy Birchport_town.jpg|The town Westchester_(Day).jpg|Another street in Birchport (day) Westchester_(Night).jpg|Another street in Birchport (night) Samson_House_-_Sitting_room.png|Emerson's island cabin (interior) InsideOfPreremodelitationofOakleyBarn.png|Abandoned Sterling barn near Naomi's ranch Miscellaneous SterlingShipTheEndurance.png|The Endurance Trivia * Although the epilogue of Veil of Secrets mentions that Judge Samantha Winters and Eleanor Harlenay traveled the world after getting married, it was confirmed in The Senior, Chapter 6, that they still live in Birchport, when Judge Samantha Winters told Your Character (The Freshman) and Becca Davenport that she was going to go back home to Birchport after the Northbridge Law School mock trial. Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'Veil of Secrets'